50 Shades of Pink
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: One Piece needs more yuri, so here it is! From the Straw Hats, to the Marines, to everyone in between, femslash is in the air! These are 50 short drabbles of yuri. I do accept prompts. Current drabble, How to Take Your Princess to Bed: Four years after Luffyko and her crew leave Alabasta, they return, and a past relationship sparks even stronger. Fem!Luffy x Vivi.
1. No 1: Hands All Over

**Pairings:** Nami x Robin

**Warnings:** Yuri (lesbians), foreplay, orgasm denial.

**Rating: **M

* * *

Drabble 1: Hands All Over

Nami wasn't quite sure how it had begun. Maybe the knowing - - and incredibly sexy - - looks over dinner that had left her vying for something she hadn't thought about before? Maybe the "accidental" groping on the way back to the girl's cabin (which Franky had luckily decided to soundproof)? Whatever the cause, the redheaded navigator really didn't care at the moment. All she was thinking about right now was Robin's face between her legs and the archaeologist's increased number of hands all over her incredibly hot body.

_Damn_ was that woman's Devil Fruit useful.

"You're moaning, Nami-san," Nico Robin said slyly, emerging from the delicious cave in between Nami's legs.

"R-R-Robin!" Nami gasped, desperate to jump back on that amazing roller coaster of pleasure. "K-Keep licking... please..."

"Now, now, Nami-san," her friend-with-benefits chided. "You've been a very naughty girl, beating up on Luffy and Usopp like you do. I'll have to reciprocate all that pain you've given them." She breathed lightly on the buxom ginger's pulsing pussy, drawing another elicit moan from the younger girl. Robin's own sex throbbed with need. She'd been holding out for _two fucking years_. Now that the Straw Hats were finally back together and had a moment of peace (those mermaids were damn sexy, but she hadn't had time to have a quick go with them, and did mermaids even have pussies anyway?), the archaeologist's lust had been completely unbearable. Robin briefly tempted an image of Sanji bursting in on them. How much blood would he lose if he saw his two most beloved ladies screwing each other?

Robin suspected he might not live to tell the tale.

Nami moaned as the older woman continued her ministrations, though her tongue didn't return to its rightful place. The redhead gripped her soaked bedsheets so she wouldn't simply collapse from the waves of pleasure she was receiving. Two of Robin's hands kneaded her bare breasts, which were even bigger than they were two years ago; three more roamed Nami's body aimlessly, drawing circles around steamy skin; and the raven-haired woman's own hands groped her perky ass and rubbed her forelegs.

Then - - contact! Lips mashed against Nami's own, making her gasp in surprise and open them wide. It was all the permission Robin needed to slip a tongue into her soon-to-be girlfriend's mouth. Nami only hesitated for the tiniest millisecond, then waged war against the remarkably perverted bookworm, exploring the cave of Robin's mouth as greedily as if she were searching for treasure.

The kiss lasted a full three minutes, during which Robin's extra hands groped and rubbed and pinched pert nipples. Then the woman broke it and left a series of kisses along her skin. The hand massaging Nami's left boob vanished in a flurry of sakura petals and was replaced by Robin's heated mouth.

"Oh - - OH! - - OHHHH!" Nami gasped, reaching new heights.

The sexy woman's tongue trailed along her breast and licked a few times. Another of her hands, this time one of her originals, left their place on Nami's cute little butt and swapped to the other side of her crotch, feeling the redhead's silky lower lips. They were sopping wet.

Nami, Robin decided, had been driven far enough.

"Okay, that's it for tonight," Robin chuckled, standing up. She'd previously been kneeling in between her hot navigator's widespread legs, and now she pulled back. Her hands broke into petals and disappeared. Nami's eyes widened and she made indistinct grunts at the loss.

"What was that, Nami-san?" she asked with a smirk.

The weaker female pirate panted. "But - - neither of us - - orgasmed."

"Is it a rule of thumb that you must climax in foreplay?"

"_Foreplay_?!" Nami demanded, now fully at attention, her naked boobs bouncing with nearly hypnotizing beauty as she sat back up; she had collapsed onto her bed the moment Robin had ended her punishment. "You call that _foreplay_? I nearly orgasmed twice in the space of _five minutes_ and you didn't let me do it _both times _and you call that FOREPLAY!?"

Robin was now quite glad that the girl's cabin was soundproof and the door was locked, also that it was night. The guys were quite heavy sleepers (being so rambunctious during the day, they needed their beauty sleep); even Luffy, who had developed a method of sleeping and eating at the same time. Even with the soundproofed walls, the men still might have heard Robin's sudden shout of surprise and definitely lust and would've come running had they been light sleepers - - because without warning, as the archaeologist turned to lay herself in her bed, Nami quite literally soared off hers and tackled Robin, locking her in another searing kiss while at the same time latching onto her pert nipples.

The lovers collapsed on the wooden deck, a tangled mess of limbs and slippery skin. A knee rubbed against Robin's crotch, sending indescribable desires coursing through her system.

"You're not going anywhere," said Nami in a husky voice, "until we push each other to the top!"

Robin felt her cheeks burn red. This... aggressive side of the younger girl was quite new and very sexy indeed. "Perhaps," she gasped in agreement, "that's not such a bad idea."

The still night was broken by the girls' muffled screams, unable to be heard by anyone save for them.

Well, and one other person. Sanji found himself dreaming of a black-haired angel fucking a redheaded angel all night long. Come morning, a small lake of blood had not-so-mysteriously formed underneath his hammock.

* * *

**There you guys go! My first lemon! Just so you know, I will be taking suggestions as long as it is not any yaoi fics. I'd like you to follow and/or favorite as well as to review so that I know how I did, but although popularity is appreciated, it is by no means necessary. Just keep postin' those yuri fanfictions, people.  
**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. No 2: Fiery Passion

**Pairing: **Fem!Ace x Nojiko

**Warnings: **Extremely hot bonding (in more ways than one), some word teasing, genderbending, and crack pairing. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Rating: **M

**Drabble start!**

* * *

Drabble 2: Fiery Passion

Nojiko wasn't sure how she met Anne, but if someone were to ask her, she would definitely say it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Luffy's older sister was hot. Quite literally, too, when you took into account the fact that the pirate ate the Mera-Mera no Mi.

It may've just been a chance meeting in Cocoyashi Village square, but Nojiko couldn't be certain.

"How much for that crate of apples, sir?" asked the woman with the short, brown hair. She had a heavily freckled face and didn't look anything like Luffy at all, but from the moment Nojiko first saw her, she new she was somehow related to the pirate. The freckly brunette just had that kind of powerful _feel_ to her, the same thing the purple-haired beauty had first noticed about her island's savior. "I'm in a bit of an apple craving right now."

The shopkeeper that the newcomer was speaking to swallowed and stared at his customer's chest. If said customer knew anything about shame, she sure didn't show it. She wore very short shorts, almost Nami's size, and had no shirt at all, though to make up for it, her chest was very tightly bound. A single orange hat perched on the other woman's head proudly.

To put it shortly, she was beautiful, and Nojiko felt herself blushing as she stared at her.

Wait, blushing? What was she doing? She _never_ blushed. Not even when that heavily muscled swordsman on Luffy's crew, Roronoa Zoro, became the heart throb of all the single girls in Cocoyashi Village did she even so much as bat an eye. Nojiko had a reputation for being single and was proud of it.

Was she seriously thinking about dating?

Dating a _girl_, no less?

She made a mental note to pay a visit to the doctor. Perhaps meeting the Straw Hat Pirates and subsequently partying with them for three days straight had done more damage than she'd originally thought.

"Um, yeah," the shopkeeper said, blushing a little himself at the scantily clad, freckled woman in front of him. "They go for 10 belli a pop, but I think I could cut you a few."

She smiled. "Oh, really? Arigatou, ossan!"

"Uh... no problem." Then, more to himself than anything, he muttered, "I'm not an ossan..."

The exchange lasted only a second, and then the girl turned away, heading down the main path through town and facing away from Nojiko. The purplette was allowed a very nice view of her perfectly sculpted ass, delicious hourglass figure, and something else, too: the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Wow, that wasn't something you saw everyday. And now that she thought about it, Nojiko was sure she recognized the woman's face from somewhere. Maybe an article in the paper... or if she was in Whitebeard's crew, perhaps the bounty posters.

Yes, that was it! A name suddenly flashed through Nojiko's memory: Portgas D. "Fire-Fist" Anne, the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates with a recently updated bounty of 550,000,000 for some skirmish with a New World pirate.

"Oi, Anne, matte!" Nojiko called, running forward to catch up with the visiting pirate.

She turned and blinked, looking for the source of the shout. "Eh? Someone knows me? Who said my name?"

"I did!" The sister of Nami stopped beside Anne. "Gomen. I just recognized you from the bounty posters and thought..." _You were hot_, she added in her head, but decided not to say it.

"Thought what?"

"Well... just that... you're someone close to Luffy, aren't you?"

Anne blinked, more confused then ever, and tossed an apple in her mouth. "Yun owe mah l'l shishter?"

"Translation, please?" Nojiko prodded.

The 2nd Division Commander swallowed. "I said, 'You know my sister?'" she elaborated.

"Huh? Sister? I thought Luffy was a boy. He did look awfully feminine, though... Heh, Nami will be in for a pretty big surprise when she finds out. Nami's my sister, by the way. Well, adoptive sister, I guess, since Bellemere wasn't either of our birth mothers..."

And that somehow led to where they were now, two weeks later: Naked on Nojiko's bed, Anne with one hand in the purplette's pussy and scissoring quickly. Her moans grew wilder and wilder with each motion of the pirate's hot fingers, and Nojiko swore her new girlfriend was using her fire powers to increase the heat in her sex.

"How'd - - we end up - - like this?" she gasped as her body rocked with the scissor-thrust combo.

"Could be the pirate attack," Anne moaned, her large chest more enticing than one of Bellemere's tangerines. "Could be Gen-san's ironic teasing. Dunno. I've just learned to..." - - her sentence was broken by an erotic pant that was music to Nojiko's ears - - "...go with it."

Over the past two weeks, Gen, Cocoyashi Village's current mayor, had made sure that Nojiko and the woman she'd fallen in love with knew that he "didn't approve of two beautiful young girls sleeping with each other," and that he believed "all relationships should be purely heterosexual." This, of course, was Gen-speak for "I'm perfectly fine with it and give you my blessing." He had a weird habit of always using reverse psychology.

Anne brushed a finger over Nojiko's swollen clit, causing the teen to moan sexily. "Oh, you like that, eh?" she grunted, trying to keep coherent thought. "What about this?" She bent her head and nipped her new girlfriend's nipple lightly.

"H-H-Hai!" Nojiko struggled to say. "I _really_ like it! Harder... please!"

She was happy to comply. Anne placed her lips once more around the purplette's perky bud, sucking harder this time. She let go with a pop, murmuring, "You're a dirty little thing. Your chest is huge, and your pussy's more soaked than a kaizoku drowning in the Grand Line. You like it when I grip your chest," - - she squeezed for emphasis, eliciting another moan - - "when I rub your ass," - - another squeeze, because pirates love booty - - "and when I add a little bit of... _heat_ down below."

For emphasis, she increased the temperature of the two fingers in Nojiko's lower lips, and they were now so hot they were nearly on fire. Anne wouldn't be able to raise the temp any farther. The fire wouldn't hurt _her_ \- - she was _made_ of it, after all - - but she didn't like to think what could become of her girlfriend if that happened.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Because just then, Nojiko's pussy _exploded_, erotic juices simply barreling out and onto the twisted bed sheets, coating Anne's hand in creamy, slightly sticky liquid and letting off an aroma both sour and sweet at the same time. It smelled wonderfully like one of the tangerines the girl loved so much.

"You have so much_ cum_," Anne breathed, eyes wide as she brought her dripping fingers out and examined them.

Completely incapable of coherent thought, Nojiko simply shuddered. Her face flushed and her most secret place oozed as she was brought down from the _best orgasm of her entire life_. When the fantastic roller coaster of emotions had faded away and she was back down on Earth, she gave a feral smirk to the woman who'd just made her climax.

"Time to... return the favor," she told her.

Anne blushed as she was tackled and subsequently straddled, two strong hands locking her arms on the floor. Nojiko kissed her roughly.

That night, she screamed so loud that any villagers who happened to stop for a tangerine purchase blushed and immediately got an erection. Even the women.

* * *

**Wow. That was really sexy. Well, I hope you enjoyed this second drabble, perverts. There surprisingly aren't too many fanfictions with One Piece genderbending yuri, which is a bit of a disappointment, so I decided to post my own. And yes, Nojiko x Anne is a bit of crack pairing, because as far as I know, they never met in their lives. For those of you who are wondering, it takes place directly after the Alabasta Arc.  
**

**Please follow/favorite and please, please, please review! I really want to know if I'm doing these lemons right. And any suggestions or prompts you have will be made a drabble. Just so you know, I'm thinking about doing a Fem!Luffy x Nami pairing next, though I'm not sure yet. Perhaps I'll make it Fem!Zoro x Fem!Sanji, or Fem!Usopp x Kaya. I won't be posting any with fem!Chopper. Sorry, but Chopper's a _reindeer_. A REINDEER. I mean, sure the little guy's cute and all, but who the FUCK would fuck a reindeer, even if he/she had Devil Fruit powers that turned him/her into a human form?  
**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	3. No 3: How to Take Your Princess to Bed

**Pairings: **Luffyko x Vivi

**Warnings: **Yuri, huge breasts, strap-on, light BDSM, lactation.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Drabble 3: How to Take Your Princess to Bed

Luffyko wondered if it was wrong for a pirate captain to be in love with a princess - - especially a _female_ pirate captain.

Well, if it was, screw the world. It's not like she hadn't challenged it countless times before. She'd just challenge it again, this time by showing Vivi just how much she meant to Luffyko.

Luffyko and Vivi had been dating in secret for over a year now. Ever since Luffyko became the Pirate Queen, the world had been insane, but they managed to keep in touch with the help of Transponder Snails and those weird seagulls that carried the mail. Nobody knew about their relationship except the rest of Luffyko's crew, and they certainly weren't going to tell anyone.

Now the Straw Hats had returned to Alabasta after several years of adventuring.

Luffyko was currently heading through the palace in Alubarna, on a route that she knew would take her to Vivi's bedroom. It was late at night, and she'd spent the day shopping in the city for various supplies. These the cute rubbergirl now carried in a sack on her back. Luffyko had to dress like a boy and cut her hair short so that nobody recognized her. Disguising herself as male was harder than it sounded. Her large breasts had had to be stretched and tied uncomfortably around her back to make them flatter.

Now that she was in the safety of the palace's dark halls, Luffyko had untied her breasts, welcoming the feeling of having a normal chest again.

She crept silently along the cool marble floor. Despite what her crew thought, Luffyko could be quiet when she wanted to be. Vivi's bedroom door was just a few hundred feet down the hall. A slightly nervous feeling was rising in her stomach, like butterflies decided to make it their home. What if Vivi had moved on in the past four years? What if she didn't love Luffyko anymore?

Luffyko shook her straw-hatted head, remembering late nights and naked bodies from years ago - - the special night they'd shared together under the stars. No. Vivi had to be in love with her still. Sensations that wonderful weren't felt through a one-night stand.

Lost in her thoughts, Luffyko accidentally ran into Vivi's door.

"Ouch," she mumbled, rubbing her head.

Not that it harmed her, of course. Her pride had been hurt worse than her rubbery body. Thanks to her Devil Fruit powers, Luffyko couldn't feel pain from blunt objects - - although her body was still as susceptible to pleasure as anyone else's. As confusing as this was, it had certainly brought her and Vivi closer four years ago, when they'd been on their way to stop Alabasta's rebellion.

Luffyko drew in a deep breath, raised her strong hand, and gave three hard knocks to the door.

_RAP! RAP! RAP!_ The sounds echoed down the hall like cymbals. Luffyko winced and hoped Vivi was the only one in the palace she'd woken up. A few tense seconds passed, then a minute. Just when Luffyko was beginning to think Vivi really _had_ decided to be just friends with her, the ornate desert palm door creaked open.

Luffyko's breath caught in her throat.

A bleary-eyed goddess stood in the doorway, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Blue hair flowed down her back like the most beautiful ribbon in the world. Skin tanned to perfection ran in an incredibly sexy hourglass shape down her sides. Her lips were soft pink and so kissable Luffyko could hardly hold herself back. And the girl's breasts - - Oh, Kami, her breasts. They looked like they were going to burst out of her night shirt. Luffyko desperately wanted to leap into Vivi's bedroom and tackle the princess, make sweet lesbian love to her right there on the threshold of her chambers.

But she took a deep breath and forced herself not to.

"Father," yawned Vivi, clad only in a simple sky blue nightshirt and no pants. "For the last time, Kohza and I are just friends. I have... other interests." Then she blinked. "Wait, you're not Father. Luffyko!?"

An intensely happy, bubbly feeling was rising throughout Luffyko's body. Vivi had other interests than Kohza - - she _did_ still love her! "Hey, I'm back," the rubbergirl said, grinning wider than was possible for a normal human.

Vivi blushed, and she stepped aside to allow Luffyko passage into her room. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long... please, come in!"

Luffyko stepped inside the princess's room. She'd missed this place so badly these past four years - - she'd missed Vivi so badly. She sat on the princess's queen-sized bed, and they caught up on everything they hadn't told each other in their letters. They talked all through the wee hours of the night. Finally, as night turned to early morning, Luffyko asked something she'd wanted to ask for years.

"Vivi," she said, "I want to do it with you again. Can we?"

The princess was taken off guard and she her cheeks went crimson. "Oh... you mean..."

"Yeah."

Vivi paused, then smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, I'd like to make love to you again," she said sweetly. Luffyko laughed excitedly and slipped her bag off her shoulder.

"Great!" she cried happily. The black-haired girl leaned forward eagerly and the two locked lips, kissing with enough heat to make up for the past four years of absence. It lasted for several minutes, both girls' tongues battling for dominance. Neither won, and they pulled apart, breathless.

"That was the best kiss ever," declared Vivi with a wide grin. "I'm really glad you're back."

Luffyko' smile only grew wider. "Me, too. Clothes off?"

"Clothes off," the bluenette agreed.

Luffyko eagerly took off Vivi's night shirt, lifting it over her head and discarding it to the side. Then she slid Vivi's cute panties down her legs and unhooked her bra. They soon joined her night shirt. Vivi in turn helped Luffyko take off her cloak and throw it aside - - she was completely naked underneath.

"You weren't even wearing panties?" gasped Vivi, blushing again.

Luffyko smiled crookedly. "I was counting on you wanting me." Then she frowned. "At least I hoped you would. I sort of thought you'd decided to just be my friend."

"What in Alabasta made you think that?" cried Vivi like Luffyko had said she'd considered jumping into a volcano. "Of course I still want to be your girlfriend! Come here, you!"

Before Luffyko could reply, Vivi had tackled her, their naked bodies falling to the pink bedsheets. Vivi's long blue hair fell over the two girls as she tickled Luffyko with devastating effect. Her small, feminine hands played with the rubbergirl's skin lovingly, attacking the girl's feet and neck and underneath her armpits. Vivi knew all of Luffyko's weak spots. She'd taken a leaf out of Nami's book and four years ago, she'd drawn a mental map of everywhere Luffyko was ticklish.

Luffyko was laughing so hard she was afraid the entire palace would wake up. Her large chest was heaving with the effort of getting breath. Tears were building in her eyes, and she finally said, "Stop! Stop! I can't... I can't breathe! Shishishi!"

Giggling, Vivi gave her lover a break. Her hands retreated from Luffyko's body, and after catching a breath, the girl with the onyx eyes glanced up at her mock-dangerously.

"My turn," she stated.

Luffyko smirked and promptly switched their positions, so she was straddling Vivi. The princess gave a sharp cry that was both surprised and turned on. Luffyko leaned down and claimed another heated kiss from the princess's warm lips. While her tongue explored Vivi's wonderful mouth, her hands trailed down the bluenette's curvaceous body, tracing tantalizing circles on their way down to Vivi's wet, pink folds. A delicious moan was drawn out of Vivi, muffled by Luffyko's lips.

"Luffyko - -" gasped Vivi, breaking their kiss. "You're... really good at this."

She grinned. "Thanks, Princess." Then her finger reached Vivi's clit, and said princess gasped and shivered. Luffyko rolled the swollen bead between her soft fingers, drawing guttural moans from Vivi that made her pussy ache. Grinning at the pleasure she was causing her girlfriend, Luffyko's hands dipped lower.

"Mm," Vivi grunted. "More, Luffyko."

Luffyko readily complied. Her hands ran along Vivi's gradually wetting folds, teasing her by sliding in briefly only to be brought back out. In just moments, Vivi was a shuddering, moaning mess.

Vivi had never looked more beautiful to Luffyko before.

"Luffyko, I _need _you to fuck me," she gasped.

Hearing such dirty words from the mouth of a princess was music to Luffyko's ears. The female pirate captain grinned the widest yet and her fingers plunged into Vivi. They stretched out a little to reach Vivi's deepest parts. The blue-haired, buxom girl howled with pleasure for the next few minutes as Luffyko fingered her mercilessly. Then Luffyko lowered her heart-shaped head to Vivi's left breast and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking at it like a baby.

Vivi didn't say anything else; she just descended into wordless moans and groans. Her hips bucked upward, trying to bring Luffyko's fingers deeper. Her chest instinctively puffed outward to give Luffyko more tit to suckle on. As the minutes dragged on, she just became wetter and wetter, and her breasts felt tighter and tighter.

Finally, with a scream of "LUFFYKO!" Vivi came. Her own white cum squirted out in a steady flow and stained her bedsheets. But that wasn't the only thing that happened - - her breasts also heaved and then warm milk sprayed from them like a pair of sprinklers, coating Luffyko's face. Luffyko was mildly surprised, but she didn't stop sucking until the milk stopped flowing, which wasn't until a few minutes. The girl swallowed all the breast milk that went into her mouth.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Luffyko, licking her fingers clean of Vivi's cum before wiping her face. Then she drank the milk off her fingers, too. "You know - - it tastes really good, Vivi! A Pirate Queen could live on this stuff."

Vivi gasped for air. "I didn't know... I could lactate either..." she moaned, her face flushed intensely.

She was so focused on the surprise of having lactating breasts that she didn't notice Luffyko dig around in her sack. Vivi didn't realize what her female lover was doing until Luffyko suddenly tied her wrists together with a short length of rope, looping the other end around Vivi's bedposts. She tried to free herself, but she found she couldn't. Luffyko also brought out a strap-on that was the same color of blue as Vivi's hair, and stepped into it.

"You want this?" Luffyko asked, a spark in her eye.

Strangely, Vivi found that she was actually turned on by her lover completely dominating her. "Yes," she moaned. "Please fuck me with it!"

"Of course." Luffyko immediately slammed her blue dildo into Vivi's pussy. Vivi wasn't a virgin - - she hadn't been for four years. The first time Luffyko fingered her, her fingers had stretched so far into Vivi's pussy that they accidentally broke her hymen. The dildo wasn't nearly as long as her fingers could get, but it was thicker and harder.

"That's it," she gasped. "Fuck me, Luffyko! Fuck me harder! NG! AH!"

Luffyko nodded and thrust her hips faster. Her plastic dildo pounded poor Vivi, whose body rocked with the motion. It didn't seem to bother the bluenette, though; instead, her pussy only got even wetter. She gasped and moaned, and her breasts even started lactating again. Luffyko stretched her head down to capture both nipples in her mouth and drink up all her milk. Vivi's moans grew even louder at the sensation of Luffyko's lips on both her lactating breasts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me!" Vivi gasped. "Harder, faster, stronger!"

Luffyko's hips thrust forward and back like she was a wild animal. Vivi felt as though she were on Skypiea, her head swimming with pleasure. Luffyko's pace kept increasing exponentially, seemingly without end. Her core was a desert storm of sexual energy.

After just a minute of increasing fucking and breast-sucking, Vivi's pleasure was pushed past the point of no return. Her eyes went blurry, she felt so much pressure, and her pussy churned out girl-cum like a flood. Vivi felt the no-doubt soaked dildo slide out of her core.

"You taste really good in both your pussy and your breasts," mused Luffyko after a moment.

Vivi groaned and tried to think properly. "You... sexy little... minx..."

Her lover was silent for a moment. "Say," Luffyko spoke up, "there's something I want to know. The world is still a pretty bad place. My crew and I are trying to make it better, but it'll be a long journey. Maybe not even a successful one. And it's not like we're gonna leave right away - - we just got here, after all! But... when we get back, would ya marry me?"

Vivi snorted. "A princess... marrying a female pirate captain...? That's a... a first."

"So you will!?" Luffyko said hopefully.

Although her eyes were still blurry, Vivi grinned. "Of course, minx," she said warmly. "I'll be waiting here in Alabasta for you. Always. You may be a girl, and you may be a pirate... but you're the only one for me."

Satisfied, Luffyko's warm, curvy body curled up next to Vivi. The princess's arm was buried in the pirate's cleavage, and the two went to sleep.

* * *

** Well, that was a long enough wait for this chapter, wouldn't you agree? Sorry. I just haven't been in the One Piece fanfic mood until recently. For those of you who don't know, I'm also writing a new lemon series called "Don't Cross the Streams," in which Nami and Robin become futas, and the pre-Water 7 male members of the crew turn into girls (except Chopper). They all (again, except Chopper) have sexy times with each other. You should check it out if you're interested! I also have several different Bleach and Fairy Tail fanfictions, so if you like those anime/manga, you should check 'em out!  
**

**If you enjoyed this drabble, go ahead and follow, favorite, and/or review. Following allows you to get an email telling you when I post a new chapter. Favoriting and reviewing shows your appreciation of my writing. You don't have to do any of these, of course, but I very much appreciate it when people do! And what I appreciate the most are reviews. What do you think about my drabbles? What was your favorite part? What yuri/futa pairing would you like to see? I'm open to any suggestions!**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
